Escape
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: VampSaso x FemDei. She fled to Amegakure to be rid of her abusive ex and cold parents. Now he's followed her to win her back and to add on, she found out a secret about a few of her classmates and has to hang around them. And there's going to be war.
1. Escape

Document Opened: 09/03/2009, 12:59am.

Authors Note:  
I wanted to get started on this yesterday but I was too tired.x_x.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not I, not I, nor will I ever.;p.

///////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She kept running as fast as she could, even with the red head's calls for her stop and listen. She didn't want too and she had no interest in being killed by him.

Without any direction, the blond kept zig-zagging between streets and alley's in a frightened effort to ditch him.

/////

Sasori was more then annoyed at how fast the girl was. But there was no way he could let her get away with what she had seen. He let out an annoyed sigh. He really didn't want to resort to this but it was nearly midnight and he did want to get some sleep tonight.

He sped up and was able to catch up to her fairly easily now. Her in sight, he raised his rght hand and five blue string appeared from his finger-tips.

//////////////

She was confused when she was stopped abruptly. On top of that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. All the while the blond could hear the approaching footsteps of the vampire nearing closer.

"Now, will you _listen_?" He asked with some anger in his voice.

"What do you want, un?" She tried with a futile effort to escape but her movements were incredibly limited. She hadn't felt so scared in awhile.

"I know you saw what I did earlier. I need to know that you won't tell _anyone _about what you have seen." He came into her line of sight. Only to raise an eyebrow at something on her face. Her right eye had a bruise around it but they hadn't fought.

Frantically she blurted out the only thing she could think of as a bargaining chip. "Remove the glove from either of my hands, un." It was the only way she could think to possibly not end up getting killed or become his next victim.

Guard still high, he cautiously stepped forward and removed the navy blue finger-less glove from her right hand. His own earthen eyes widened in surprise for a moment at what he saw.  
A mouth was in the middle of her palm. Lips, tongue and teeth were all visible for a moment before it shut.

The red head released her wrist. "What is that?" He asked more out of curiousity rather than contempt.

"I-It's one of my palm-mouths, un." She paused for a moment. "I won't tell anyone you're a vampire if you don't tell anyone about them, un." The girl knew she was in no position to be calling a shot like that but it seemed to amuse the vampire which in turn made her a little annoyed.

The older male released the blue strings allowing her free movement once more. "Deal. But break it and I will not hold back in killing you."

"Fine. But can I ask you something, un?"

"What?" He replied handing her back her glove.

"Where are we, un?" She looked around the empty alley. Having only been there a week and a half, she still didn't know the city as well as he probably did.

He rolled his earthen eyes. Knowing what he had to do otherwise he might feel bad if something happened to her since he did sort of chase her into a part of the city she had obviously never been. She froze as he took a step torwards her.

"Get on my back."

"Come again, un?" He couldn't _possibly_ be thinking what she was thinking he was thinking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Being what I am, I can get us back into the area of the city where we were before." After that he made a 'tch' noise.

"Who's got the gutter mind? Do you know what it sounds like when you say things like that, un?" She fumed lightly and just started to walk past the red head. She could find her own way back. His help was not needed.

'_Damn girl._' He cursed to himself and just walked beside her and grabbed her left arm slung it around his neck. Needles to say she was surprised.

Out of reflex she brought her right arm over his neck as well and he quickly hooked his hands under her knees and took off faster then he had ran earlier.

"You're peristant, un." After a moment of silence she asked as her curiousity got the better of her. "What's your name, un?" Even being classmates, she still didn't know. Then again she really didn't know anybodies name there.

He ran the possibilites of the harm of her knowing such a simple thing. "Sasori. Yours?"

"Deidara, un." She hated her name since it was a boys and a constant reminder that she was not the son her parents wanted.

"Remember that this changes nothing."

"I wouldn't expect it too, un." She had her own problems to worry about and telling everyone that vampires were real was not on her to-do list.

However, deep down they both knew everything changed.

///////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
It's starts like this for a good reason.X3.

Finished: 09/05/2009, 05:54am.


	2. You were never supposed to know

Document Opened: 09/05/2009, 04:59pm.

Authors Note:  
Jeez, the past two days have been something else. Yesterday my Pine allergy caught up with me and today it's better but we found a flat on the front left tire of our car. It's fixed at .

It's been an up and down day.-sigh-.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning had gone as normal. He hardly recognized her existence and that was fine by her. And so no one would question her, she used make-up to hide the bruise on her eye.

However she kept having the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. It was eerie and unsettling. The blond tried to shrug it off as she headed outside to lunch.

/////////////////////////////////

"Deidara." The familiar voice made her jump. Jerking her head to the left, she spied Sasori looking at her with an annoyed expression. "You're good at scaring people, you know that, un."

"Doesn't matter. I need to have a word with you, _alone_." He cast a quick glance past her at a couple of other girls that were lookng at them. Trying to be discreet but were doing horrible at it.

"Okay. How about by that tree over there, un?" She pointed to a sakura tree not far away by secluded enough to do for the moment. From what she gathered no one like to eat over there due to the petals sometimes falling onto their food.

"Fine."

A minute after they made sure no one was within ear-shot he started. "I take it you remember last night?"

"I haven't told anyone, un." She knew the deal and wasn't about to break it.

"That's not it." He seemed hesitant to continue. "Then what is it, un?" Aside that, she really couldn't fathom why he was talking to her now.

"According to Pein, someone may have seen you with me last night."

"I don't see what the problem is? We do wear the same school uniform, un." Of course she had the shirt and skirt version while he had the jacket and pants. She just skipped over wondering who Pein was.

"Not that simple. You know what we are and we have _special_ enemies." He crossed his arms and locked eyes with her. "Pein believes it might be in your best interest to hang around us for awhile. Just until we know nothing will be coming after you."

"I'll pass. I'm not a weak little girl, un." She didn't care _whatever_ it was, the blond knew she could fight it. Winning was a different story.

"Strength is not the issue. You're a mortal and they're not. Think about it." What he had failed to mention was that it was an order to watch her.

"I'm fine...." She stopped mid-sentence after she turned to start walking away but who she saw made her freeze completely. The blue eyed girl knew he was in Amegakure and even ran from him last night but how he tracked her again so quickly was something lost to her.

He saw her too and with a glint in his eye she knew all to well, their eyes locked for a few seconds before she turned back around abruptly. Various unwanted memories flooded her mind. '_Why can't he leave me alone, un!_' She wanted to scream and run over to him and beat him until he bled to death or even just to get out of there.

The fact he was wearing the males school outfit scared her since that meant he know had some residence in the city and was probably here to kill her.

"Hey!" A voice snapped her from her dark memories and thoughts. She blinked a couple of times as the blond could see Sasori's earthen colored eyes and his face was not to far from her own.

"I'm sorry about that, un." Deidara looked down at the ground, a sadness coming over her that she hadn't felt in awhile.

"So, are you going to listen now?" The little moment between the new transfer student and the girl was not lost to him and he knew she knew him from elsewhere. Other than that he was clueless. Then again, it was not his business.

"Alright, un." She conceded for the moment. Hanging around a group of vampires was definitely safer then being alone around her ex-boyfriend.

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the day came and went by rather quickly. She found out that herself and Zero didn't have the same morning classes but after lunch they had at least three together.

Much to her dismay the bell rang and it was time to leave for the day. The others she had met at lunch were forgotten at the time from her mind as the only thought she had was knowing he would want a confrontation of some kind. And it wasn't going to end well.

//////////////////

While heading to the door he fell in step beside her. She didn't flinch or attempt to run away from him, _yet_. "I finally found you again, Dei."

She was close to biting her lip as to not punch him right then and there. "Don't call me that. Why can't you leave me alone, un." Bitter hate was all she had left for him. He was cruel and she hated him for his actions.

"We both know you don't mean that. However your actons in Iwa were rather _stupid_." By now they were near the gate that led to the sidewalk and he put his arm on her right shoulder.  
At this point she couldn't control her anger and with more force then she knew she had, punched him in the lower jaw. Hard enough to knock him to the ground. "Leave me alone, un!" She yelled at him and then took off running as fast as she could.

He growled and got back up quickly and ran after her. "Get back here you little bitch!" He shouted while chasing her down.

The spectacle did not go unnoticed as she had forgotten she was supposed to meet with Sasori again.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She knew his rage would push him forward but she couldn't go home yet, she couldn't lead him there. If he didn't know already.

Like last night, she ran with no direction just to try and escape him and his forthcoming wrath.  
His heavy footsteps were loud but the girl ran.

A few alley's later she ran down a street and then turned off. Not long later she paused as she saw where she had wound up.

"Hey bitch." In surprise she turned around and wished she hadn't as the next thing she knew, she was on the ground and lower face hurt. Blood was already trickling down the corners of her mouth.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasori growled as he saw Deidara hit the ground. Without a word or warning he ran over to the black haired teen and punched him in the face as hard as he could without killing him.

After that he turned to see her still on th ground. Visibly shaken. He walked over to her while the other male staggered to get up.

"You alright?" He asked while extending a hand.

Very hesitantly she accepted and he helped her to her feet. "Maybe, un."

"Let's go." He said as more of an order then anything and she started to follow him. Her mind was still a slight mess and she couldn't think straight.

"This isn't over!" Zero shouted at the two while they were leaving and started to come after them.

Sasori spied Hidan, a silver haired teen coming towards them.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Sasori looked at Hidan when they were close enough and he could hear the approach of the other male's footsteps getting closer. "Hidan, can you take care of him. We're heading to see the others."

Hidan cast a quick glance at the girl who was silent but he could see the blood on her face and put two and two together. "Not a problem." He grinned and the two left while the black haired male stopped after getting within two feet of Hidan. "You'll be crawling back!" He yelled at the retreating form of what used to be his.

Zero turned his attention to the other teen who was looking at him disgusted. "What's your problem?" He spat out the words with venom.

"What kind of f*cker hits a girl like that?" He slowly walked over the shorter male.

"It's how I used to keep her in place. None of you know what she's _capable _of." As fr as he was concerned, he was the only one who knew how to handle her and he still _loved_ her. The blond just needed to see it for herself to realiz that moving here was a mistake.

Hidan cracked his knuckles before grinning evilly. He was going to have fun with this one, him and Jashin both.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Er, no he doesn't kill him but more on that is in the next chapter.

Finished: 09/05/2009, 11:15pm.


	3. Confusion

Documnt Opened: 09/07/2009, 06:57am.

Authors Note:  
If anyone has any concrit or questions or complaints for the fic then do let me know. I'm new to writing SasoFemDei.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes later she was trailing behind him a little bit while looking at the ground. Stuck between being embarassed and angry over what had happened earlier. "I'm sorry, un." She spoke.

He stopped to look at her. "Why?" As far as he could see, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"No one should have seen what happened earlier. He just...surprised me, un." It wasn't like she ever took his cruelty sitting down, she had broken his arm at least one time before.

"You have no reason to apologize. From what I can tell, he does though." But the red head knew that someone like that wouldn't do such a thing. To people like that it was perfectly reasonable in their mind.

"By the way, what is Hidan going to do to him, un?" Part of her was hoping for something painful while another part of her was relieved that he didn't treat her any different than he had earlier after what happened.

"He's just going to force him to make a sacrifice to Jashin, a death god he worships. Hidan can give you more details about it than I can." With that he turned around to start walking again, figuring she would follow.

He was about to start when he heard her speak again. "Sasori, thank you, un." The red head didn't turn around to face her at that. "Let's just head back."

It took her a moment to respond as she took a good look at where they were and recognized the street. "I think I'm going to head back to my place. Walking around with dried blood on your face isn't that fun. Well, it might be for you, un." She added the last part light heartedly.

To an extent he understood. Pein wouldn't be thrilled but he probably didn't know what happened yet. "I'll walk with you then."

"That's alright. My apartment is only a couple of blocks from here and Itachi warned me earlier that you don't like to keep people waiting, un." He deemed it important for her to remember that.

"You're sure about that?" He did turn around to face her again at this point. It wasn't as if he sensed anything nearby and Pein would want to know what was going on. Hidan was only just coming out of the school when he took off running after Deidara earlier.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, un." She smiled slightly and after that they parted their separate ways for the day.

////////////////////////////////////

He _was _admittedly glad that she wanted to go and alone. The vampire, was for the first time in awhile, confused.

He could have passed meeting her after school off to any of the others. He knew even Konan wouldn't have minded since it meant having another girl around to talk to. But he wanted to be the one to see her again and would be watching her tomorrow. Still, Pein had yet to say how long she would need to be with them. That didn't help his confusion much either.

"Sasori!" The red head jerked his head up, mainly in surprise since he found that he was already back at the school and Pein was looking at him with a stern expression. Then again, he always had a hard reading the other teens grey eyes.

"Where is the girl?" He asked, clearly displeased.

"She went to her place, for sound enough reasons." He then remembered that Pein didn't know what happened. "Before you snap I can explain."

"I do not lose my temper easily, you know that. But you better have a good explanation." He crossed his arms and waited for him to continue.

"Have you seen the new transfer student?"

"Yes, his name was Zero or something like that." It wasn't something that really interested him.

"Well, I think he knows her since he chased her down and hurt her but not severely. How? I don't know. I left Hidan and Zero alone so maybe he'll leave her alone after that." He added the last part on as more of an spoken thought then for Pein's sake.

"You left _Hidan _and a _mortal_ alone? Just because the girl got into a fight with someone." A girl he had known less then forty-eight hours he added to himself. There _was_ a reason he wanted her nearby. She had something that he _knew _would more than likely draw out their enemy.

"Bastard had it coming." They both looked as Hidan walked up to them with an irked look of his own.

"Explain." Pein focused his attention to Hidan.

"Freak's an obsessed ex. He followed her from Iwa, not shy about bragging about it either. He kept mentioning that only he knew what she was _capable _of and crap about keeping her in place." Hidan rolled his violet eyes. It had taken him a good minute even after the blood loss to shut up and passout.

After that the silver haired vampire looked around to see that it was just the three of them. By now it was close to four and all of the students were gone. "Where is everyone else?"

"I let them head home. You two can as well. However this is not forgotten since you both broke rules. We will go over the matter after feeding tonight." Even if it was to help the blond, there were known risks for them to even fight mortals in the first place.

That being said they went their separate ways. Even with the possible punishment from Pein, all he could think about was that the black haired teen had hurt her before. And for a reason he didn't understand yet, the thought alone made him angry.

////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
This was going to be longer but that would have made things looked rushed.  
By they way, Sasori's feelings right now are not romantic ones. Right now he's only known for less then 48 hours.

Finished: 09/09/2009, 04:07am.


	4. Evens and Odds

Document Opened: 09/09/2009, 10:32pm.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was just adjusting the red tie on her school uniform while heading into living-room when she looked over at the door, puzzled, after hearing the doorbell ring.

"It's just me." The sound of who it wasn't made her relieved but why Konan was there was something she couldn't figure out. '_Guess I could let her in, un._' She thought while turning the knob and opening the door.

"Um, good morning, un." She said while stepping aside to let the other girl in.

"Good morning Deidara." She replied while walking inside. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here."

The blond looked at the blue haired girl after closing the door. "Yes. Especially since I haven't told anyone where I live, un." Even the other night Sasori had only taken her to a street very close to her apartment building.

"You'd be surprised at what Pein can do." The blue eyed girl looked puzzled for a moment. "Pein's the one with spiky ginger hair." Konan elaborated seeing the girl's face.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you're here, un." She didn't mind much since it was only her and not Zero.

"You actually live very close to the neighborhood where Pein and I live so I came by to have a word on the way to school." No one had a chance to actually tell her _who_ to watch for when it came to their enemies. That and it had been a long time since she had spoken with another girl.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After they had left the building and Konan saw no one else around nor sensed any threat, she began. "I know that the others probably did not tell you what you should be on the look out for when it comes to our enemies."

"People with sharp teeth or pointed pieces of wood, un?" She only guessed since as far as everything went, vampires were not supposed to even exist.

Konan shook her head in an amused fashion at the younger girls naivety. "That's with old lore. We are stronger then that and as you can see, look completely normal. Such is the person that may have sensed or seen you with Sasori the other night." She was hesitant to tell the girl more in case the man hadn't known anything about her. After all, the more she knew about them, the more danger it was for her.

"What does it or they look like, un?" She was curious since Konan was right. She looked just like any other human. Nothing about her said super-natural being. They even concealed their fangs expertly.

"_He_." She corrected and continued. "He has bright green eyes and white hair that's a tad uneven to the base of his neck. He's very powerful and has his own gang. I cannot tell you anything beyond that."

She was silent for a moment while taking in the information. What could she even say to that? It had really only just dawned on her that they _fought_ with their lives on the line and they _still _had to feed. '_It must be hard, un._'

Another thing hit her though and she had to ask. "How is it that you guys can be out in the daytime, un?"

"We're stronger than average vampires. Enough so to have our own unique abilities. But that is as much as I can tell you." Deidara was not one of them and divulging anything else would go against their rules.

Since they were nearing the school the topic was quickly changed into other matters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She wasn't sure _what _to think about the fact that that morning one or two of them were walking with her to classes.

First thing after she split off from Konan, Itachi had fallen in step with her to their History class and after that Hidan joined them but they were relatively silent.

This went on until Science, which was the last class before lunch and she was on her own. It ran a couple of minutes late since their teacher went on about the importance of a paper he wanted them to all have completed by Monday.

////////////////////

Her brief sigh turned into a surprised yelp when someone grabbed her right arm and jerked her off to the side when she stepped off the bottom stair.

The blond's visible blue eye widened for a moment before anger rose in her. Zero had her arm and was looking at her angrily. "_Let go of me, un._" She glared at him while speaking in a venomous tone.

"Do you have _any idea_ what that silver haired _maniac_ did to me yesterday?" His own words were laced with venom. He was trying to control his temper with her.

"Hopefully something _painful_, un." She told him outright while trying to break free from his tightened grip.

The act only enraged him further and he slammed her against the school wall. Being beside the school worked as an advantge for him since they were out of sight as everyone else was a good distance away eating.

"He _forced_ me to cut my myself and make some stupid symbol for some _Jashin_!" He held up his right arm to show her a little bit of the white bandage around his wrist. He had no intention of telling her the rest of what happened other than that.

"_Good._ At least you know a little of the pain you're causing me, un!" She sneered at him, even knowing it was a bad idea.

Within the blink of an eye he used his free hand to shove her head against the wall, with enough force to cause her to let out a pained groan.

"Dammit! I only came here for you! To find _you_ so we can go back to Iwa!" The dark haired teen knew _someone_ had been putting odd thoughts and ideas in her mind. Enough for her to leave the life she had behind. "Even with your foolishness I still love you."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you and I don't love you let alone like you, un!" All she wanted was for him to leave her alone.

"What's going on over here?" Sasori casually came into sight, pretending he hadn't heard the last bits of their conversation. He was quick to notice the fact that Zero still had a grip around the girls right arm. She didn't looked thrilled and Zero looked angry.

"The others are waiting." The red head looked at her. He knew that she knew about his being-on-time issue.

"We're done here so we can go, un." She turned to look at Zero with mixed expression of annoyance and anger. He was forced to ler her go since he had no plans on causing a scene on the school grounds. The weekend was just about there and he would simply confront her at her place. He just needed to confirm the address first.

He kept the thought in mind while watching the two leave. But before that he would need to have a chat with that red head first.

//////////////////////

She waited until they were at least half way to the others before speaking. "Thanks for arriving when you did, un." She sounded a tad somber but she was still in some disbelief over the fact that Zero wanted her to return to the place she didn't want to see for a long time _and _he had the nerve to say he _loved_ her.

"Did he hurt you?" He knew the other had done something. What? He didn't know but he just knew that Zero had done _something_.

"It doesn't matter, un." The blond felt she got off lucky in the confrontation. She only had a small headache now but it would be gone soon enough.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After art, her little headache came back after getting into an argument with the vampire.

"I can't believe you _deem_ anything _fleeting _art." He told her irked. As far as he was concerned, the girl had no taste in art.

"This coming from someone who thinks things should last _forever_, un." She replied in an annoyed voice.

"Not _everything_. Just art." The red head corrected her as they walked out of the school.

He was in the process of turning off to the side to meet the others but he was quick to notice that she was not following. "Where are you going?"

"Home, un." She paused in her steps, angry.

"Don't act like such a _brat_."

"Brat? No, you know what, un?" She glared at him from over her right shoulder. "I know the only reason any you want me to be around and I don't need anyone's help. So you can leave me alone like everyone else, un." The blond practically spat and started leaving.

"Damn girl." Sasori cursed. Pein would not be thrilled

"Hey!" He turned around to see Zero running up to him. Sasori only raised an eyebrow. The other male just didn't know when to leave.

After getting within two feet of the red head, he spoke while looking at him angrily. "I don't know what you said to her but if you know what's good for you then you'll leave Dei alone."

"It's not something you have to worry about. However if I find out that you have harmed her in _any_ way, then the next time you see me will not be a good one." Without another word he left the semi-spiky haired teen to his own devices, he may have been at odds with Deidara but he would not wish the other male on her.

Zero only frowned, he wasn't sure of the other males connection to his girl. '_I'll just ask her tonight._' He thought while exiting the school. He managed to get the information from the school files and would set his plan to work tonight.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sasori, where is Deidara?" Pein, questioned but knew he would not like the answer.

"We had a disagreement and she went home." It wasn't his fault the girl was so moody.

"Over what?"

"Artistic differences. Hers is wrong and mine is right." He shrugged. It irked him to an extent that he probably sounded immature but to the vampire, art, was only meant to last forever. There was no beauty to fleeting things. How could you enjoy it?

Pein was only silent for a moment. Briefly wondering why none of the others couldn't sense what he could about the blond. it was noticeable to himself and the enemy. The others were strong and they had their own powers, picking up on this _should_ have been nothing to them.

"Everyone is dismissed until feeding time tonight. And Sasori, I don't care what you have to do but make up with Deidara. She's a walking target for the enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori only questioned since he thought she was only around them because someone might have seen them together.

"There's something you're not telling us, is there?" Itachi ventured. It was already odd enough that he allowed a mortal around them in the first place.

"The matter will be clarified after feeding tonight. Dismissed." Telling them now was a little to risky considering where they were.

////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of hours later Deidara was coming from her room and in thought over what happened earlier. Guilt had been pestering her since he _did_ help more then once and he barely knew her. "Maybe...I over-reacted, un." She mused while stopping to look out of the window.

After a moment of that she headed toward the living-room area and on the way she stopped seeing something in front of her front-door. '_That wasn't there earlier, un._' Hesitantly she went over to see what it was.

///////////

She found it was a plain, average, white envelope. No name or anything was on it. Slowly, she opened it and there was a folded up piece of paper inside. She undid it while going to sit down on the couch.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The faintest of smiles came to her face as she re-read it.

_Deidara.  
Listed are numbers where you can reach any of us.  
Sasori and Tobi will be coming by tomorrow. And  
destroy this letter when you're done with it.  
Pein._

Below that were the numbers and seeing Sasori's, she figured on calling him later, after she had a chance to pick what to say. She wasn't going to apologize for believing in her choice of art but she didn't want to seem ungrateful for his help.

The blue eyed girl let out a deep sigh while leaning back onto the couch. "Complicated, un."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Close to ten that night, the vampires were in the process of re-grouping as thunder racked the skies.

Sasori, Pein, Konan, Itachi and Kisame were already done for the night and were only awaiting the return of the others before returning to their own homes for the night.

"You _are _going to tell us what exactly is so imprtant about keeping Deidara around, right?" Sasori glanced over at Pein. Partly annoyed that he went ahead without permission and gave his number to the girl and said he would go with _Tobi_ of all people.

On the other hand he _did_ want to know that she was alright. Especially with Zero running around the city and plotting who knows what.

"I intend to after everyone is together. However I am not sure if I should be surprised or disappointed that none of you seem to notice something so obvious."

"What a pity. And here I thought you were a good leader but keeping secrets, almost shameful really." The Akatuki that were present jerked their heads to see the familiar white hair and green eyes of their enemy and his gang behind them.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile, Deidara was running a towel over her hair long hair while leaving the bathroom. '_Hope he gets the message, un._' She thought since she left him one in case he didn't get to come over tomorrow because of the slowly increasing thunderstorm that was supposed to cause severe weather until Tuesday.

"Hello Deidara." The voice made her freeze instantly as she looked with a wide blue eye into her living-room. She dropped the towel from her arms and was positive that her hear stopped as Zero was sittinging on her couch, smiling.

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Finally done with the chapter!

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be written a little funny as it takes place _after_ the events that happened as I am trying to show their perspectives and reactions. And the thing that only Pein and the enemy knows is going to come to light.

I'm outta here.  
Finished: 09/13/2009, 05:14-15am.


	5. Unusual Circumstances

Document Opened: 09/12/2009, 11:08pm.

Authors Note:  
10/04/2009, 05:16om.  
I have decided to just write the chapter normally and Zero, is not a rapist, however the idea does come into play in another, much later chapter. But no non-con. I don't/can't write that.

And as an extra note, her father is not evil. I had to change that for the plot.  
And she's dressed, she was only towel drying her hair.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Her visible eye had widened in surprise. She didn't think he would find where she lived, at least so soon. "W-What are you doing here, un?" Deep down she knew the answer to her question though.

"I came to take you back Iwagakure." She found it unnnerving that his gaze never left _her_.

Her surprise ebbed into anger and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I _don't _want to go back. I left for a reason, un!"

"I know that's not you talking. It's _someones _fault in Iwa and possibly that red head and his gang." The mere thought of said red head was enough to annoy him.

"Leave Sasori and the others out of this, un!" She glared daggers at him. If hadn't been for her father then she could have never escaped from him and Sasori had done nothing but help her since they met. So had the others.

"Why? What is _he_ to you?" He stood up from the couch and narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's just a fr..." She stopped there since she wasn't sure if they were exactly _friends_ or not. "an acquaintance, un."

He started walking towards her. "Then it shouldn't matter if we leave _now _or not."

"How long is it going to take for you to get the fact that I don't want to go anywhere with you! Much less Iwa, un!" She fumed. Knowing the angered look in his eye would not lead to anything good.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Did you come to fight?" Pein asked, not even blinking.

The white haired male held a bit of a smug smile to his face. "No. Not tonight. In fact, I have been looking for the girl your friend had recently mentioned. I'm sure you know _why_."

"She has no business with _you_ or _us_." Sasori growled out while glaring at the enemy. Trying to detour the other male from any thoughts that could lead to her getting hurt any further.

He only shook his head, amused. "Quite the opposite really. She _will_ make an excellent addition to my team. But I'm guessing your _leader _never said much if anything about the matter." Pein only narrowed his eyes at the male, ready to attack.

"She's mortal. Not to mention she holds no abilities." Sasori crossed his arms. The rest were silent. Wondering what was keeping the others.

The man came closer with three of his fighters following closely behind. Not stopping until he was at least two feet away from the group. "I see you have not noticed."

"What are you talking about?" It was Konan who asked, wary, while casting a side glance over at Pein who seemed to know what he was going on about.

"Her black heart." Pein dead-panned.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By logic he determined that after she went back home with him then everything would return to normal. Even if it meant he had to knock her out and take her back by force. Which was why his annoyance was turning into anger every-time she managed to avoid almost all of his well aimed punches. A few had landed but much to his dismay, she could take a hit as well as any guy.

During the struggle, they ended up in the little kitchen area and she had been backed up against the sink while he was only a few feet away and getting closer. So, she did the only thing she could think of, she reached in the drawer beside her and pulled out a knife.

"You wouldn't _really_ use that? Would you?" He asked with a straight face. Not allowing his slight nervousness to show through.

"I _will_ if you don't backup and get the hell out, un." She spat at him, very much prepared to use the sharp knife if need be.

He was silent for a moment while trying to turn this around to his advantage. It had been a few seconds until he spotted the object from the corner of his eye, a couple of other knives where on the drainer, not far from where he was. A plan formed in his mind, it would be a tad drastic but worth it for this to be over and done with. It was only by luck that she was so focused on him that she didn't notice them.

Within a flash he charged towards her and after getting close enough, using his left hand, he swiped one of the knives but instead of attacking high, he immediately ducked down and made an upward slash on her right leg, hard enough for the blade to cut through the denim jeans she was wearing and pierce her flesh.

While letting out a pained yelp, she kicked him out of reflex with her left foot, hitting him under the chin and knocking him to the ground. Hard enough for to hear a loud 'thump' when his head made contact with the tiled floor.

Not wasting a second, she made a move to run past him. Unfortunately he was quick to get up and after he did, he grabbed onto a part of her long golden hair and yanked her back to him.

The action caused her to stumble a little backwards. Very quickly out of instinct, she sent her left elbow backwards, fast and hard. Hearing a pained groan come from Zero, she turned around and the pair were now staring each other down, catching their breath.

"_Why_ can't you just go and find someone who _actually_ likes you, un?" She asked angrily.

He huffed. "Because I love _you_ and I know we were meant to be together." He knew it, her mother even thought the same and encouraged their relationship. After all, he wasn't even bothered by the mouths on her hands and the stitched one on her upper chest. Someone was just trying to break them apart, possibly so the stranger could have Dei to his or her self.

Any other emotion she may have been feeling was almost immediately replaced by anger. How could he say such a thing? He didn't _love_ her! She didn't love him. No, she _hated_ him. Her mind went blank as the only thing she wanted to do now was _hurt_ him. Without another thought, she lunged forward to try and strike him with the knife.

Zero barely manged to avoid her, getting a scratch on his right side. He flinched but ignored it and went to grab her arm, the action surprised her but that didn't last long as he brought his knee up to hit her in the stomach. The blond gasped out in pain and had accidentally dropped the knife.

He took a step back and switched as he was holding the knife in his right hand as she clutched her stomach in pain. "I _hate_ you, un." She seethed while slowly standing up straight. She knew this was going to be a losing fight if she didn't something.

Even knowing it was a bad idea, she attempted to make a dash for the door but he grabbed her hair again and pulled her back while using the knife and cut her side. She let out a pained gasp as blood started coming out of her side.

However what he wasn't expecting was what she had done next. Deidara turned around in an instant and slammed his head against the counter, hard enough for him to feel a shooting pain in his head and slowly feeling his consciousness slip away as the last thing he saw was her saddened face, particularly her frightened visible blue eye.

A wave of pain and relief fell over her as she saw him fall to the ground as the knife slipped from his hand.

Still, she knew she had to get out of there while she could. With that foremost on her mind, she left the kitchen area. Grabbing her purse on the way and threw it over her shoulder and went to throw on her sneakers, vaguely aware of the thunder rumbling louder in the background.

It was moments like this she was glad she kept a pair of shoes by the door and after getting them on, she cast a quick glance at Zero, who was still very much unconscious on her kitchen floor. Forcing the pain aside she left, she wasn't sure where she would go but at least she could escape.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What do you mean 'black heart'?" Sasori asked looking over Pein, ignoring the enemy for the moment.

"She has a strong darkness in her heart, one of the strongest I have seen in awhile." Pein glanced back to see the enemy. He wanted to wait to tell the others when everyone was here. However, from the fact that there were a couple of fighters missing from the enemies side, he had a feeling they were in combat. Everyone in the Akatsuki could handle themselves just fine so he wasn't worried.

The white haired male turned to face Sasori. "You, I know she was with you the other night. Since she had no _business_ with you then perhaps you could tell me where she is?" The man knew that the red head would not but he enjoyed toying with them. He didn't care which of them but from time to time he found it amusing.

The dark look in the vampires eyes was enough for him to crack a smug, smile. "No matter. We will track her down and who knows? The next time we meet, she could already be on _my side_."

Sasori did not like the evil glint in the white haired males green eyes. Nor did he like the fact it started raining.

The white haired male frowned, he had stayed longer then intended and opted for leaving. Without so much as a whisper, he snapped his fingers and within an instant two more people had appeared behind him with the other three fighters, a male with bark blue hair and another with bright red hair. Both looked a little scruffed up but remained silent.

"As fun as it's been, we must depart..." He stopped mid-sentence and his head perked up. He smiled evilly he could sense her nearby. "Let's go." With that the group of six vanished,

"Dammit! Konan, inform the others, everyone else follow me. The girls near here." He frowned but wasted no more time as Konan had started to leave to track down the others while they ran on ahead.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was not sure why, but she wound up at a park that was three or so blocks from her apartment. Cursing the fact it was raining so hard. It was making it harder for her to find a place to stop so she could at least see how much damage had been done. The blood loss from the wound on her side did nothing to help her.

"Damn rain, un." She cursed to herself. She briefly wondered if she should call one of the others. '_Then again they don't need to be involved in this, un._' She thought. Especially after she and Sasori had argued earlier. The girl shook her head.

After staggering a few more steps she stopped in surprise as someone appeared in front of her out of nowhere. Deidara took a step back as the white haired male took a step towards her, an evil smile on his face.

Before she could scream or run he had stuck his right arm out and clasped it around her throat. While she reached her arms up to grip the hand around her throat, she felt an odd sensation and before she knew it she couldn't feel the ground underneath her anymore.

From the corner of her eye she could vaguely see the top of one of the trees. No matter how hard she gripped, the arm would not loosen it's hold from her throat. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Ah, I knew I would find you again. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." He saw the confusion in her blue eye. "I was there the other night when you were with that red haired vampire. Hard to imagine someone so pretty could have such a black heart though." She was quite suitable to be his future queen. It was a tempting thought for him.

Seeing him so close made Konan's words flash through her mind, '_He has bright green eyes and white hair._'. '_This must be him, but what does he mean by black heart? un._' She thought while attempting to increase her grip. Coming very close to blacking out due to lack of oxygen. Since that seemed to not be working, she did the only other thing her mind could come up with. With as much force as her pained body could muster, she kicked him with her right leg and not in the stomach.

His bright green eyes widened in surprise and pain and his grip around her throat immediately loosened, as glad as she was to be free from the grip, she hadn't thought ahead enough to count for the fall.

She was numb while she fell for what seemed like an eternity. '_Is this how I'm going to die, un?_' Deidara thought and closed her eyes.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion to him, they arrived in time to see her kick the guy and start falling. He wasn't sure if it was out of instinct or reflex but he ran a little ahead and without thinking, he leapt into the air and caught her bridal style.

In an instant they were on the ground and he saw her visible eye was shut. Sasori frowned as something was not right. She had no reason to be out in this kind of weather, especially this late at night and in this area.

Cautiously she opened her eyes, in pain but not dead, she hoped. However what she saw was not something she expected. "Sasori, un?"

"Good to see you're not dead." He spoke a little bluntly but she had been getting the idea that was just how he was.

"Thank you, un." She said as he sat her down. As soon as he had though she had clutched her right side in pain. He could smell the fresh blood and narrowed his earthen eyes at her. "Whats wrong?"

"I...got..into a ...little scrape, un." She got out in between breaths.

He looked down at his own right arm and noticed that it had _her_ blood on it. "Little scrapes don't give you wounds like that." He growled, not intentionally meaning to sound so harsh but someone had hurt her and he had a good idea _who_.

"As much I hate being ignored, I will be back and next time we will have our battle." With those words spoken the white haired male vanished, his fighters having gone on ahead.

Sasori made a noise of disinterest. He or more less hated the man because of annoying he was. With him gone he returned his attention to Deidara who was on her knees with her hands clutched against her side, blood slowly seeping through.

He kneeled on the ground beside her, between the heavy rain and the only real light being from one of the lamp lights a few feet away, he wasn't able to get to really get a good look at her. But there was one thing he had to know before the others came any closer.

"Who did this?" He asked while helping her stand. "It doesn't matter, un." She managed out. She could handle things with Zero. It was only between them anyway.

At this rate she didn't think she would be conscious much longer. "It was _him_, wasn't it?" Her silence gave him the answer he wanted.

"I..don't know...if you got my message but, I'm....._sorry_, un." She barely got the last part out as she had finally fallen unconscious from injuries and blood loss. He frowned and picked her up bridal style and walked on to meet the others, everyone else had since regrouped. And for a moment he wondered why they didn't come closer?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Oh, what happened?" Tobi, a vampire with a peculiar swirled orange eye-patch asked while walking closer, looking at the injured blond in Sasori's arms.

"That comes later. I'm taking her back to my place." His grandmother was asleep and his parents still lived in Sunagakure.

"Hold on." Konan spoke and walked a little closer. "My apartment is very close to here and the quickest way out of the rain." Pein nodded in agreement with her and they set out.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have written for any of my fics.  
Also, I listened to 'Perfect Enemy' by T.A.T.U. while writing around 94-95% percent of this chapter.

The villain does have a name and it will be revealed soon enough. Hope you people enjoy this chapter. Remember, I won't snap your heads off if you tell me what you think of the fic/chapter thus far.

Finished: 10/06/2009, 04:29am.


	6. Aftermath

Document Opened: 10/07/2009, 02:02am.

Authors Notes:  
I'm glad to see that there are people who are enjoying the fic.-Insert smiley face here.-  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Not long after they had returned, Konan had taken the job of bandaging the girls wounds for obvious reasons. Meanwhile, Pein had the task of explaining what he and the enemy were talking about earlier. Still not understanding why they could not sense it from the start.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

Pein's voice was nothing more then white noise in the background to Sasori, who was leaning against the wall and staring blankly out into the stormy night. His mind was elsewhere. Particularly wondering _why_ she said nothing about who she got into the 'little scrape' with. Thinking about it, not once had she ever openly blamed Zero for harming her. It was something he couldn't quite fathom. The other day was the only exception since he _saw_ what had happened.

His frown deepened for a moment since that reminded him that he and Hidan were responspible for finding victims for the others tomorrow night. Pein's little punishment to them for the other day.

"Everyone is dismissed until tomorrow." Sasori looked up and blinked a couple of times, it seemed he had been lost in his own thoughts longer than he anticipated. The storm was still going fairly strong as a quick round of thunder racked the skies.

"What are we supposed to f*cking do now? That ain't letting up anytime soon." Hidan huffed while gesturing toward the window with his thumb to the heavy rain and thunder outside.

Everyone was silent as Pein looked a bit thoughtful for a moment. It was true that they really couldn't get out in this weather, especially with the risk of running into hunters. It would be a low one considering the condition of outside, but it was still a threat none the less. He doubted Konan would mind if they stayed over the night; but even being Akatsuki's leader, he couldn't speak for her on the matter.

He was almost grateful when he saw the others redirect their attention to the blue haired girl as she walked in. When he looked at her, she had no real expression on her face and at times he truly believed that she could rival Itachi with that. At the moment however, her attention was on him, her ember eyes held a seriousness to them that he had seen more than once.

In silent understanding, he began walking over towards her. Forgetting Hidan's question.

She was glad that she and Pein knew each other to the point where words were not always needed. It was something that she treasured but knew better than to speak of it aloud. For a brief moment her gaze diverted to the window where Sasori was still standing beside and looking out of. More thunder resounded throughout the city while lightning lit the skies and rain poured hard.

The vampiress knew that the others couldn't go back to their homes tonight and would have to stay at her apartment for the night. She didn't mind since they were not the slobs that more then a few people at school thought some of them to be. Besides, she lived in her two bedroom apartment, alone, while her parents worked in another country. It _did_ get lonely from time to time, so having them stay over wasn't an issue.

"You can crash here tonight but make a mess and I will not hesitate to shred you." Her voice was dead serious but they knew she was joking, to an extent.

Pein was beside her now and she was vaguely aware of Tobi thanking her from the living-room. The two disappeared into the kitchen where they could get a little privacy. They would know if any of the others even _attempted_ to focus on using their finer tuned hearing, one of a few vampirism perks.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"How is the girl?" He was still hesitant to call her by name. A small part of him saw her as a threat while his logical side argued that what was going on was not her fault.

"She'll be fine. There was less blood than it appeared, but I did find out something that I'm not certain is relevant." Konan wondered for a brief moment if Pein knowing this was useful or not. Still, she had already brought it up in a sense. If she lied now he would know.

"What is it?"

"I found something unusual on her when I was bandaging her wounds." Now to say the next part and have it make sense. Even though she couldn't uite figure it out herself.

There was a moment of brief silence before she continued. "On both palms and on her upper left chest, I saw a mouth on each area. Except the one on her chest is sewn shut." She remembered Sasori saying that he made a deal with her to keep quiet and wondered if _that_ had anything to do with it.

Pein was not sure what to make of the information. Konan wouldn't lie to him about something like that. "That _is_ rather odd." He spoke it more as a thought than a reply to Konan.

"There is one more thing." The blue haired girl wondered _why_ she could feel it now. Pein had been right.

"Go on."

"Not as much as you but I can feel some it now. Her dark heart."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few hours later after everyone was asleep scattered across Konan's living-room, Pein found himself unable to sleep and occupying a chair in the kitchen. Idly sipping on some warm milk that Konan _insisted_ would help. Still, it didn't feel natural to him drinking the warm liquid.

For the first time in awhile he hadn't been thinking over matters regarding enemies, hunters, pasts that should stay just that. After taking another short drink from the warm mug, his attention was redirected to the presence of one of the others: Sasori.

The red head had come in with a stoic expression but Pein could see something hidden in the depths of his earthen eyes, something was on the puppet masters mind and whatever it was was truly disturbing him. '_About that girl, no doubt._'

Something about the silence was uneasy but at least it was the younger male who spoke first after taking a seat across from him. "What can cause someone to have a black heart?"

Ah, he'd been expecting that question sooner or later. "A lifetime of pain." It was the blunt truth, with the pasts some of the others had, he was surprised that none of them had one.

He mulled over this for a moment before responding, almost surprised that Pein seemed to be repsecting his silence. "Can it be gotten rid of?" His curiosity was piqued slightly.

"Truthfully, I am not certain. I have never heard of them being 'gotten ridden of', but that does not mean it's not possible." Life had taught him that everything had a possibility, rather it wound up in failure or not.

Something clicked in Pein's mind. Konan said she saw _mouths_ on the girl and Sasori mentioned that he made a bargain with her to keep their secret. It was not something he really cared for but options were limited and from what he had seen, she had her own problems to contend with. "Answer me this truthfully Sasori, did that deal you made with Deidara happen to include her extra mouths?"

He kept his face straight as Sasori's eyes widened in suprise for a moment before the red head realized that if Konan was tending to her wounds, then seeing them was inevitable. "I see, I want to know exactly what the deal was you two made."

"It's simple. She doesn't tell anyone what we are and I do not tell anyone about the mouths. None of you were even supposed to know." He crossed his arms and leaned back in the wooden chair. She would not be happy about _this_ little revelation. Wondering how she would react, he doubted she would go around and try to reveal their secret, she didn't seem like that type of girl. But he wouldn't place any bets on it, just in case.

His response was no more then a simple "Hm.", working in what he knew to see what could be useful and what was not, at least for now. A loud roar of thunder shook the skies, the rain had let up but only a little and lightning was still abundant. He cast a small glance at his now empty mug and then to a circular clock on the wall that showed it to be two fifteen am. Even he understood that now was not the time to go over the matter any further, without rest it could only lead to running in circles.

"We will deal with this tomorrow." He spoke as he got up and returned the chair to it's proper place.

Sasori said nothing and only followed Pein's lead about getting up and heading into the living-room to return to his own make-shift sleeping arrangement near the window he was staring out of earlier. He had been more then angry earlier at Zero for harming Deidara how he had. She didn't need to say anything for him to know it was the other teen's fault. He had manged to garner control over his emotions though and had been questioning himself about exactly _why_ he had gotten so angry in the first place.

He was not even sure if he and the blond were friends at this point. Either way, he had made plans to pay Zero a little visit before school Monday morning. He may not have known where he lived, but he knew a great little place to hide near the school that would give him the perfect opportunity to strike.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Something felt _odd_ to her while vision returned to her visible blue eye, her long fringe of bang still covered the left side of her face. The first things she knew were pain, unfamiliarity and the vague sensation of being on something soft.

At least the pain wasn't _too_ bad, she thought while everything came into focus.

"I'm a little surpised you're up so soon." The blond nearly shot up, she knew that voice. It was Konan's.

She jerked her head to the left to see the blue haired girl standing at the entrance of the room and began to casually walk over. "Where am I, un?" She asked, memories of what had happened were on the edge of her mind as she barely recalled them.

"My apartment." Konan walked over until she was standing beside the bed. Even now, she could sense a dark aura coming from the blond haired girl who probably had no idea what she was carrying in the depths of her subconscious and soul. "Feeling better?" There wasn't much emotion to her voice since she had been through this before when any of the others had gotten hurt. She knew when she should be worried and if the younger girl was already awake then that was very good progress in her eyes.

"Just a little pain..." She lied and cut herself short seeing her hands, she wasn't wearing her gloves and that meant that someone else could see her hands if they hadn't already. She was quick to clench her hands onto the cover.

Konan knew what the girl was doing and could guess why. "It's alright. I saw them last night and aside Sasori, only Pein knows." Pein hadn't saw the need to tell the others about something like that. It was no threat to them so it was pointless.

"Do you think of me differently now, un?" She asked, not meeting the older girls eyes. Only her father had truly accepted her for who she was. Then to her surprise, Sasori hadn't really seemed to care one way or another. She didn't care what Zero thought anymore so she dismissed him almost instantly. Everyone else was a different story. One she did not wish to think about right now.

After feeling the bed shift with the weight of another person. she looked up to see Konan holding a piece of what she knew was origami paper. Seeing her curious stare, Konan spoke. "Watch and tell me what you think." They were now boh silent as Konan began to both swiftly and gracefully fold the paper into a crane.

Deidara thought it impressive since she had always known origami to be hard. But she wasn't quite prepared to see what it did next. The small wings moved and the paper crane began to fly around them for a minute or so before returning to Konan's outstretched palm.

She was amazed and wondered how the ember eyed girl could do such a thing. It was only Konan's voice that snapped her from her thoughts. "Am I any different to you now?" She turned the question around on her. Their abilities came to light not long after their vampirism took effect. However Hidan _inisited _it was a gift for his complete loyalty to Jashin and was adamant against anything else.

Konan was still Konan, at least to her. Only now she knew the girl could something amazing like bring her own art to life. "I guess you're still same. Only I know now that you can do something so...incredible, un."

She blinked a couple of times. Incredible, had not been a word used to ever describe her paper abilities. "It's the same. Your mouths do not make you any different then you are now. In fact, you'll probably fit in better now since all of us have something that would make us stand-out if we didn't conceal it."

"Other than the vampire thing, un?" She asked as a wave of relief washed over her, a feeling she hadn't had in years. Not since her father had found out about her three mouths.

"Yes. But I'm not going to be the one to tell you. That is for them to tell you when they are ready and the same for you." Konan understood while Deidara may not have been a vampie, she would more then likely end up being with them for awhile.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later, in the earlier parts of the afternoon, Sasori was debating with himself rather or not to go by Konan's and see how the blond was. The weather had since been gone around eight that morning and only a few lingering clouds remained in the sky.

He didn't have to meet the others, specifically Hidan, until around nine that night to hunt out victims for everyone. The thought of that irked him, but after what Zero had done, he supposed one night was worth it. He hated people like that, after all, Deidara may have known nothing about _true_ art but from he had known she hadn't deserved _him_.

'_But what does this concern me, though..._' The thought bothered him from time to time and he felt it was for the best to push it to aside for now. Besides, he wasn't quite sure how it would look if he went alone. He was still in the dark if they were still even friends at the time due to their little _disagreement_ over art.

"Maybe later." He thought out loud while turning over in his bed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She wasn't sure how long it had been since Konan left earlier. There was no clock on any of the walls or nightstand and her watch was back at her apartment. Aside some minor pain she felt better and unable to sleep. Konan seemed to be fairly insistent that she rest, at least for today. '_I've had worse, un._' She thought while frowning.

She hated doing nothing. She didn't even have her clay to work with. The thought of her clay and beloved sculptures made her smile, it always did. Creating something beutiful out of nothing and then destroying it not long after it was finished. Her favorite way had been to explode them. Unfortunately she had not had a chance to _detonate_ her art since she arrived a couple of weeks ago. Not wanting to draw anymore un-needed attention to herself. Instead, for the moment she would either smash them or roll them back into a ball to only repeat the process. If it wasn't _fleeting_, then it wasn't true _art_.

She nodded once to agree with herself. But all in all, she hated laying around and doing nothing. It left her to much time to think and more often then not, it would be about things she would rather not in the first place.

There was only one way to fix her problem, she thought while sitting up. Being as quiet as possible, she slid her legs over the side of the bed and spotted her sneakers down to the right on the floor. '_Time to sneak out, un!_' She thought while attempting to lean over and reach them. Ignoring the increased pain from her side as she did so.

"I think there's something you might want to know before you slip out." Konan was inwardly amused at how fast the younger girl jerked her head up in open surprise to see her walking in.

Deidara had no idea what to say, this was, as far back as she could remember, one of only two times she had ever been caught. The most the she could do was blink a couple of times. The blond truly understood how it felt to be like that deer caught in the brightness of the headlights.

"I went by your apartment earlier." By now she was able to sit beside her on the bed. Deidara looked at the taller girl and with slight anticipation and curiosity as to why she went there she asked. "And, un?"

"It was trashed, not severely though." Konan paused for a moment as anger began to radiate from the girl. "I don't know if this means anything but I found it on the between the kitchen and living-room floor." The ember eyed girl slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a heart shaped locket attached, it appeared to stuck open and there was a photo a smiling dark blond hair man with vivid green eyes and sun kissed skin. Even his beard was the same darkened shade as his hair. And on the left was a picture of her and the same man both smiling cheerfully while giving the victory symbol.

Her deep blue eyes watered up and had she been a weaker woman she would have cried. But she always had to be stronger than that. For a few heavy moments an almost overwhelming sense of longing came over her. She missed her father but since departing for Amegakure, she had no idea when she would see him again. He had given her this as a farewell present on that fateful night not so long ago.

"Thank you, un." She said just above a whisper and Konan saw that the trinket meant _something_ great to her. And if she were to just guess, she figured that that must have been her Father.

After another silent moment, Deidara remembered that Konan she had been to her apartment and now she was back to wanting to know why. "Um, Konan, why were you at my place, un?"

"I thought you might need some of your things from there while you were here." Earlier she had been talking to Pein and gotten an idea. One, if Deidara went for it would workout for the better.

"I hope I haven't been causing anyone any problems, un." A bit of sadness was in her voice at that since she didn't want to be a burden simply because of what happened between her and Zero.

"Relax, you haven't. In fact, I have a propisition for." Konan had the faintest smile on her face as Deidara looked at her wondering what it was.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I'm leaving off here as this is long enough and the next chapter will have Sasori 's wrath against .

By the way, Konan's eyes are ember that was a mistake in the last chapter. I had always heard that they were some shade f jade green and found out a month or two back the truth.

Finished: 10/26/2009. 08:09am.


	7. The Scorpions Sting

Document Opened: 10/27/2009, 01:53am.

Authors Note:  
I am both happy and sad because Tekken 6 comes out today and it's also on the 360 but I can't get it for awhile.

On the other hand I can barely contain myself as it is that wonderful time of year known as NaNoWriMo. November 1st cannot get here soon .  
National November Writing Month.

http : // www . nanowrimo . org  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He seldom bothered checking his appearance before he left and this morning would be no different. The only exception was that he was leaving a little earlier this morning so he could catch Zero before he made it to the school grounds. He had warned him about harming Deidara and he still did it anyway.

With the enemy still possibly lurking about, they really didn't need someone like Zero around causing more problems. Especially since the enemy would be attempting to go after the blond again since she held a dark soul. What Pein had in mind regarding her was still a big grey area for him. Surely he wouldn't use her as bait? He shook his head as he headed out the door and barely heard his Grandmother wish him a good day.

He replied to her out of habit and left. Chiyo had been curious as to _why_ he was leaving almost twenty minutes earlier then normal and he simply told her he was meeting his friends a little sooner to discuss a project along the way. That seemed to satisfy her and she dropped the matter, just happy he had friends at least.

* * *

'_I can't believe she did this to me._' Zero thought while recalling a few parts of their quarrel while walking down the route he had memorized to the school. Her sudden change in behaviour just _didn't _make sense to him. He had already gotten her mothers permission and they were supposed to be engaged. It was to be announced formally just a few weeks ago but then she disappeared.

It had taken quite a few of their parents resources combined to even track her where she was. Deidara's mother simply figured she was having a common panic attack about it. The engagement _would_ eventually lead to a marriage and that would be followed by powerful alliance between his parents and hers.

He was so stuck in these thoughts and trying to determine his next step that he was very surpised when he was yanked into an alley that was between two abandoned buildings set for demolition, not far from the school.

* * *

"What the hell?!" He fumed as he suddenly realized he was looking directly into the earthen eyes of that red head Deidara got defensive about. '_I bet he has something to do with her changing._'

"You know your name suits you." He spoke while keeping his hold on the mortal. "What's your problem?" Zero asked while attempting to break free, wondering just how much stronger this teen was then him?

"I warned you and you still hurt her." He growled out, he didn't have much time so he needed and wanted to hurt and scare this guy to the point where he would want to jump and run. Everyone had a breaking point, but he only had fifteen minutes to find Zero's.

"What happened between me and Deidara is none of your business!" He narrowed his eyes in anger. The red head had no business poking his nose where it didn't belong and it seemed that _he_ would have to show _him_ that.

"I think it is." He took no remorse in slamming the other teen against the brick wall with enough force to cause Zero to let out a pained gasp. "I want you to leave and not even _bother _showing your face around here again." He didn't even blink and kept his eyes locked with Zero's while he let the other teen go and crossed his arms.

Zero was silent for a moment as Sasori's earthen eyes bore into his dark brown ones while he tried to think of what to do next. From his point it seemed that this male wanted to steal _his_ blond. And of course he wasn't about to give in to some asses demands.

"You can't have her!" He shouted and out of blind anger, he took a sloppy swing at the red head, who dodged and retaliated by punching the black haired teen in the stomach, hard enough to make Zero fall to his knees and cough a bit.

Sasori looked down with a blank face but disgust shone in the depths of his eyes. He was quick to guess that the teen may have thought _any _other male around Deidara to be a threat of some kind. Besides, he only barely saw her as a friend at this point and it _would_ be beneficial for everyone right now for this person to leave. He'd kill him if he could but there were even rules he knew not to cross.

Shakily, Zero looked up at the red head. Knowing that even if he did try and tell him that their fight wasn't exactly one-sided, he doubted the other teen would care. And with his current injuries, winning didn't seem like an option in a fight. His only real option now was to retreat and return later.

"Fine. But I'll be back and when I do, you'll pay and I'll take Deidara back to Iwa where we'll be officially engaged and wed!" He spoke more then he meant too while getting up.

Before Zero could even blink, Sasori had grabbed him by the throat with his left hand and seemingly without effort, lifted him off the ground by a couple of inches. "If I _ever_ see you around here or Deidara again, I will not hesitate to kill you like you deserve. That is your _final warning_."

After he said that, Sasori threw the black haired teen to the ground and walked out of the alley like nothing had happened, had he had more time then he would have had more fun tormenting the guy. But foot traffic was picking up and school would start soon.

Meanwhile, back in the alley, Zero had gotten up and stood frozen with anger for a few moments before walking away himself. He would go back to Iwa and get some help on the manner, since he knew the more two people were meant to be together, the more obstacles would stand in the way. He had read the stories and heard about it from his own parents and Deidara's mother as well. After all, true love knows no bounds.

* * *

Authors Note:  
I admit to getting a little lazy with this chapter.

On another note, I got to enter the Louisiana State Fair "Great American SPAM Championship" yesterday and aside being the first to sign-in, I won a T-Shirt for my 'Barbeque Spam' recipe. My name was the second one announced for a t-shirt. It's sort of like I made 5th .

I totally lacked presentation as I ended up bringing it in a small square-ish tupaware bowl. It tastes good though(teh food, not teh bowl. I felt being random here.).:3.  
Oh, and along with the other people whose recipes qualified but didn't win, I got a green ribbon with gold lettering for participation. That's my first ribbon actually. Sorry for ranting but I'm still excited about .

Finished: 11/06/2009, 05:08am.

11/06/2009 01:08pm.  
I forgot to mention that 5 updates are almost at full completion.

Chapter 2 to 'Neko's and Wolves'.  
Chapter 2 to 'One Mission to Love.'  
Chapter 2 to 'I didn't fall in love, I tripped, un!'  
Chapter 3 to 'The cursed.'  
Chapter 2 to 'You are my mate.'

Plus a few LJ challenges in-between.  
And more updates will come shortly after those. I work at least three fic chapters at a time so I can update as quickly as possible.  
01:13pm.


	8. Konans New Roommate

Document Opened: 11/07/2009, 07:26am.

Authors Note:  
Wow, chapter 8. I can hardly believe it.;^^;.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Two weeks had passed since she ran into Sasori by accident that night, It seemed like an eternity ago but even she thought that might be a bit of an exageration.

It was strange, she thought, that one little accident could change so much. She kept their secret and they kept hers. Then again, she still hadn't told the others about her hidden mouths. Sasori, Pein and Konan being the exception though.

Oddly enough, she hadn't seen Zero since that night and the two days that followed, Sasori barely said two words to her. The blond _knew_ that something had happened but decided against asking him. Oh, she wanted too, but whenever she caught a glimpse of his earthen eyes, any desire she had to ask disappeared.

Instead she had redirected her focus on healing quicker and by the third day, she was able to go back to school (As far as the teachers knew, she had a light cold.). Things had settled down and for once she was able to breathe.

Little by little she even got to know bits and pieces about the members of the Akatsuki. All in all everything had been going great, for once. And as odd as it was, she had accepted Konan's offer since she rather liked the idea herself. She didn't like going back to an empty apartment with nothing but the silence for company and Konan understood that since she felt the same.

So, she moved in with the blue haired girl. She couldn't go with them on their nightly feedings but she had a feeling that that was something she _wasn't_ missing out on.

"Hey!" The blond was knocked from her thoughts by the aforementioned blue haired girl.

"Are you alright?" It was the second time she had caught the younger girl zoned out.

"Oh, sorry about that, un." She paused for a moment while keeping in step with Konan. "I was just thinking, un." She spoke almost softly at the mention of those words.

"About what?" She questioned as they headed into their Math class.

"About how peaceful It's been, un."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pein had no business for them that afternoon and dismissed everyone until feeding time that night. And Konan, well, she was given the task of giving something to Deidara that he felt was a good move.

After Pein dismissed everyone for the afternoon, Konan and Deidara had started to head off to the apartment. Deidara noticed that the ember eyed girl was quieter than normal and wondered if she should be worried. "Is everything..." Konan cut her off mid sentence when she turned her head to the left to look at the blond. "When we get back, there's something we need to talk about."

She was quick to add on after seeing the worried look flash through the blonds visble blue eye. "It's not bad." Konan also flashed a brief reassuring smile. After all, if Pein was doing something like this than he probably wanted her to join. She could only guess that it had something to do with her dark soul. The vampiress was quick to dismiss any thoughts regarding _that_ from her mind.

It was highly likely that she didn't know what she held in her heart since Deidara never mentioned anything and had yet to ask about their white haired foe.

"Why can't you tell me what it's about now, un?" She asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. Wondering if she had done something wrong or offensive to any of others or maybe Konan wanted her to leave?

"Sometimes it's hard to tell if any enemies are around. It's better not to take chances." Konan spoke and Deidara left it at that. They were fairly close to the apartment anyway.  
///////////////////////////

Less than fifteen minutes later they were seated in the living-room. Deidara couldn't help fidgeting a little as Konan hadn't immediately said anything about what it was after they arrived back.

"Before I show you what I have, there are a few things you should know." Konan's voice snapped her at attention.

"Like what, un?" She questioned, wondering just what was going on.

"You know we have enemies. Hunters, Trackers and people who would find twisted joy in performing some less than legal experiments on us." She knew the last part a little too well as she had been in one when she was a child. It was the first time she had met Pein. Those thoughts were better left alone. Now was not the time anyway.

"That's horrible, un." It was odd to her, thinking about it. The only time she could ever tell they were vampires was when they left for hunting at night. Otherwise they were completely normal- well, as normal as it got for them anyway.

"It is, but it's those things that bring up the point of this." She stopped to pull a small black box out of her backpack that was to her left.

"What is it, un?"

"Have you noticed the rings we each wear?" She held up her hand to show her ring with the kanji for 'white' inscribed into it.

She blinked a couple of times, wondering why she hadn't ever noticed those before. "Do you wear them _all_ the time, un?"

"Yes. They are more than just simple rings though." She slid her ring off of her finger and held it gently in her palm. "They serve an important purpose."

Deidara watched with great interest as Konan turned the ring so she could see the side. "Each ring has a small but powerul tracking device inbedded into it. There's a button on the side, that once it is pushed, the ring becomes activated automatically and it can track any of the other rings."

Deidara frowned for a moment, still trying to understand _why_ she hadn't noticed them before. But also very curious as to why Konan was telling her about this. Dismissing the thought for the moment, she leaned forward a little but to get a better look at the ring. "How does it work, un?"

Without a word, Konan pushed the button on the side and the top part of the ring opened up to reveal a very small screen built into it. Two green letters were on the little screen: SW.  
"They show the direction to the ring closest to it. In this case it is showing Pein's ring." While they didn't live in the same apartment building, Pein was only a couple of streets over.

"As neat as that is, why are telling me this, un?"

"Before I tell you that, promise me that you will not tell a soul about the rings and only use this in case of an emergency only." Her eyes were dead serious and her tone left no room for questions on the matter.

The blond was quick to understand that she was really asking for her to not betray them to _anyone _or _anything_. After everything they had done for her, she'd sooner die than hurt them. Mentally or physically. "I promise, un."

"Here, only open this in case of an emergency." She leaned forward to hand Deidara the small box.

The blond tilted her head slightly while studying the small black box that was in her gloved palm. "What is it, un?" She questioned noting how light it was.

"It's a ring like ours. Only unactivated." Over time they had proven to be well worth the money and effort put into creating them. Why Pein chose these particular Kanji was something she didn't even know. But the vampiress knew he had his reasons and would tell her when the time was right.

Something wasn't adding up to her. "Why give this to me, un?"

"Do you remember the white haired man from that night?" Konan remained unphased as the younger girls blue eye widened in remembrance.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Anyway, we believe there is chance he might try and come after you since that's the second time he has seen you with us." She found it to be an unpleasent truth since there was no way the blond could win in a fight against a vampire as strong him.

"Is...that the only reason I'm still around you guys, un?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

Konan shook her head. "Look at it this way. This is only something for your protection. That's all, even after the time comes we kill that guy, there's no reason we can't still be friends. RIght?"

Deidara was thoughtful over the information. '_Maybe I am over thinking things, un._' A small part of her was still a little skeptical but she figured she should at least try and trust them a little more. "I guess, un."

"I understand your doubts and I would probably be thinking the same thing if I were in your place. But if it's any consolation, it _has _been nice talking with someone who doesn't randomly break out into 'belch speak' wars."

Deidara laughed a little at that as she knew that Konan was speaking of the other day when Hidan and Kisame had one. Hidan won but what surprised her the most was that Pein and Itachi were the judges.

"Where do we go from here, un?" She enjoyed being around Konan and the others, even her slight arguments with Sasori were better than the loneliness she had become accustomed too nearly all of the time back in Iwagakure.

"Hm." Konan leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, appearing to be in fake thought. "How about pizza and that movie we picked up yesterday but never started because of the History papers wanted done?"

"That...sounds good, un." She spoke with a soft smile on her face. After all, after she started hanging around them, for once she could finally breathe.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
After the next chapter, there's a 3 part set coming up. As I feel it is time to show more of the hunters and trackers after the Akatsuki. And the confusing parts of this chapter should be explained over the next four chapters.

Later.  
Done: 11/14/2009, 04:22-40am.

11/22/2009, 10:56pm.  
I'm only posting this chapter early since it's a special day.  
Our oldest Dog, Harley, turned 4 today.=D.

As always, concrit is appreciated and the next chapter is almost done!  
11:01pm.


End file.
